The Kakashi Chronicles
by Supreme Dictator of Cupcakes
Summary: I said this is a journal, not a diary. My private thoughts in my private journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is a story about Kakashi's diary, sharing the daily problems of our friend Kakashi is forced to go thru. His pain and suffering his mainly for the humor of others:) Let's begin. Crack ****fic. Permission to via The Kazekage of Suna for format. **

* * *

**March 29-**

I nearly flipped when I heard a knock from the door. I swear some people probably just wake me up just to piss me off.

Who needs to see me this early anyway, am I just that popular?

That person has a death wish.

I am shocked to see a basket at my door full of goodies.

What.

I cautiously picked up the basket to see it full of flowers, candy and fruit.

Again what.

I find a note attached to an apple and peel it off.

"I am always watching you gorgeous, I love you."

Anonymous...

I didn't sleep the rest of that night...

Your concerned author,

Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is a story about Kakashi's diary, sharing the daily problems of our friend Kakashi is forced to go thru. His pain and suffering his mainly for the humor of others:) Let's begin. Crack ****fic. Permission to via The Kazekage of Suna for format. **

* * *

**March 30-**

After another training session with my pathetic students, Naruto came running up to me.

Crap...so close.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, I never showed you one of my old moves I came up with. Do you want to see it?"

I sighed regretting my choice.

"Sure, Naruto."

He grinned from ear to ear which scared me.

"Sweet, I call it Sexy Jitsu!"

There was suddenly a puff a smoke and then a beautiful blonde lady appeared.

"Hey Kakashi." she giggled.

Oh no...

I screamed and ran as fast as I could crying.

Your scarred author,

Kakashi


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is a story about Kakashi's diary, sharing the daily problems of our friend Kakashi is forced to go thru. His pain and suffering his mainly for the humor of others:) Let's begin. Crack ****fic. Permission to via The Kazekage of Suna for format. **

* * *

**April 3-**

I pissed off Old Man Hokage so I have to babysit his demon grandson Konohamaru.

At first things were decent, I watched the kid for the first few seconds then fell asleep.

No to brag or anything but I am the best babysitter.

Anyway I wake up to utter silence.

Not a good sign. If anything happens to the little demon, I am screwed.

The only good outcome of it would be that I would be fired and would never have to see my students again.

I finally find the kid in a dark corner hunched over looking at something.

"What are you doing kid?" He looks at me and holds up my book, MY BOOK.

Let's just say the kid was kinda thrown violently out a window.

Afterwards I told the old man it was his choice.

I learned that day that me and kids and my book DO NOT MIX!

Your terrible babysitting author,

Kakashi


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is a story about Kakashi's diary, sharing the daily problems of our friend Kakashi is forced to go thru. His pain and suffering his mainly for the humor of others:) Let's begin. Crack ****fic. Permission to via The Kazekage of Suna for format. **

* * *

**June 30-**

It was a bad idea bringing my diary with me to watch my students train.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

If you new what I had to endure, then you would want to bring your diary too to occupy yourself.

I can't watch these rejects train anymore.

They don't even train.

They stand there yelling at each other like old people over the dumbest things.

Anyway, when I walked over to break up the fight for the fifteenth time this minute, somehow Naruto slipped behind me and found it.

My diary.

He laughed and laughed about the fact I had a diary saying it was pathetic.

At least I don't obsess myself over being the best Hokage, its not healthy.

Its almost as bad as his obsession with ramen.

After he laughed, let's just say things didn't go well for Naruto.

I'll spare you the bloody details.

That day I learned to never bring my diary near my utterly stupid students again.

Your angry and soon to be murderer author,

Kakashi


End file.
